Miracle
by WincestSounds
Summary: COMPLETE! DMHP Slash, light HermSnap "Detention for the both of you, you will spend three hours of each day; talking and getting along!" The door closed on Draco and Harry, they looked at each other, glared, and then walked away.
1. Prologue

Miracle

S

Prologue

S

By: KaKaVegeGurl

S

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Hello All!

Welcome to the 'Miracle - Prologue'.

Man, I've been so busy lately! So, I've started back up in school; again, and my girl (Megan)'s been working hard on inspiring me, she's doing a VERY good job, so thanks to her! I love you, Megan! Fanfics will be comming up rather quickly, I'm almost finished with the lot of them (No, not the entire story, the next chapter of each one). Thanks all!

KaKaVegeGurl

S

MiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracle

S

S

"Watch who you're shoving, _Potter_!" Draco twittered; taking his hands out of his pockets to run one through his hair; stepping closer to get up in Harry's face.

"You shoved me first, _Malfoy_!" Harry backed up slightly and; forcing both of his hands flat on Draco's chest; pushed him away.

Draco smiled mockingly, cocking a brow and sneering at Harry, He straightened himself up again and chuckled lightly, his hands now back in his pockets, "So, now you're blaming things on me? I suggest you watch yourself _Potter_."

"Me watch myself?"

"Malfoy, Potter!"

Both Draco and Harry turned sharply and watched as Professor McGonagall began strolling up to them, peering through her square glasses across the grounds to them, however; before she reached the two boys, Draco snuck in one last thing to say to Harry;

"Before you think you can take me on, _Potter_, you might want to consider running to your precious Dumbledore, I think he'll be the _only _one to even dare to stand up for someone as pathetic and worthless as yo-"

Just as Draco was about to finish his sentence, he was struck hard across the face, Harry had lunged forward with a balled fist and hit him square in the nose, and before anyone else could move to stop them, Harry was all over Draco, sitting atop him and pounding his face into the pavement.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched and ran up to the two of them, grabbing Harry by the back of his cloak and yanking him off of Draco, who took it upon himself and stood back up again, hitting Harry in the face.

That was it, the entire group was trying desperately to break the two up, the crowd was pushing against each other as Draco and Harry attempted to get at the other atop the pool of students and teachers.

S

S

"The second your feet touch Hogwart's floors; you fight, get along for one moment, please?" Professor Snape sat before the two boys, his elbows on the table and his face was screaming exhaustion, and his hair was draped down over his face; as greasy looking as ever.

"Detention for the both of you, you will spend three hours of each day; talking and getting along!"

Professor McGonagall sighed and said; pushing them out the door in a hurry, "Now, off to your dorms, I don't want to hear this from the two of you again." She stopped to look at them both sadly, "Dumbledore had so many high hopes for you two; two of the best wizards; and here you are; fighting. You can't even get along, he must be so disappointed in you two. I know I am."

The door closed on Draco and Harry, with a last whisper of movement they looked at each other, glared, and then walked off towards their rooms.

S

S

S

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Ta DAAA! And the story beings, wait for the next Chapter! And I hope you enjoyed the Prologue. Wait and Review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Another Fight

Miracle

Chapter I - Another Fight

By: KaKaVegeGurl

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Hello Everybody!

Welcome to the first chapter of 'Miracle', 'Another Fight'.

Man, I am so sorry guys, I've been so caught up with my girl that I hadn't even remembered I was suppose to write more to these fics, but here you go, and I hope you'll enjoy the Yaoi Pack, given to you by KaKaVegeGurl. The new website has been posted, do check it out! You never know what you'll see.

KaKaVegeGurl

s

MiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracle

s

s

"Three hours?! You've got to be kidding mate."

"Three hours of everyday? Harry!" Hermione sat down next to Harry at breakfast, sitting her books down at her side, "How long is this suppose to last?"

Harry tried to shush them and finally sighed in defeat, "The entire year."

"What!? That's torture! ... You two will kill each other the moment you see one another." Hermione put her head in her hands; not believing what she was hearing, "They just can't be serious about all of this.... Please tell me they're not serious... Oh god... This is absolutely terrible."

Ron nodded as he watched Hermione mope, "Well, She's right, mate, you two'll kill each other."

It was hopeless, Harry knew that both Hermione and Ron were right, they'd get into a big fight and this time someone might not make it out alive.

s

s

"You fainted, _Potter_? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You _actually _fainted?"

The three Gryffindors stopped and turned to look boldly as Malfoy shoved past Hermione and Ron, turning to stand before Harry, his pale eyes glinting maliciously and his haired combed softly down.

Just before Harry could say something Draco let out a moan of relief and pretended to faint, putting the back of his hand to his head, closing his eyes and falling back a bit.

Harry's face paled and he balled his fist, "Shut it, Malfoy."

Draco frowned and stopped joking as he stood back up straight, "Oh, I'm sorry, not in the mood, _Potter_? Then try this on, I'm not in the mood for your _antics _this year _Potter_, I refuse to put up with your pansy little voice and that strutting you do whenever you've achieved the eye of almost _everyone _in the school... So you can quit now, you may have everyone else's attention, but you don't have mine. Your just a _worthless pathetic golden boy_, some poor kid everyone turned to once the Dark Lord disaparated, and you're lucky as _hell_, because you _should _be nothing, you should be lower than dir-"

For the second time that day Draco's sentence was cut near the end, Harry had once again proven too quick for Draco's eye, shoving his fist against the side of the blond Slytherin Prince's face.

Draco stood back astonished, it only took him a moment to react, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry gasped, not expecting this and was blasted back about 10 feet, he fell hard on the ground just as Draco was advancing on him, he stood up with a bit of difficulty and pulled out his wand as well.

"Tremorficus."

There was a loud rumbling from the ground as it began to crack and break, suddenly reaching Draco, a loud electric bolt erupted from the sky, striking down and hitting Draco where he stood.

The shocked slytherin stood still, hair slightly spiked up, he gasped and then readied himself for his next attack, "Revealio Felicio!"

Harry stepped back as the tip of Draco's wand began to glow, shooting a light out and hitting Harry in the chest, he was thrown back and landed hard on the stone floors of Hogwarts.

As he stood up Harry knew something was wrong; he could feel words, images conjuring horrifying things to run through his mind. The thought of killing Uncle Vernon was among these, and defeating Voldemort (twice) finally felt good. As he began sorting through the things in his mind he became (at first) astonished of his feelings for Malfoy; then calm and excited at the fact that not only was he and had he before been checking out Draco, but that it was also true and he himself had not stumbled upon his own feelings until now; heck, he didn't even know he had liked men. But why now? Why hadn't he noticed these things before?

He looked up in horror as Draco set off towards him; every student nearby couldn't help but butt in to watch the action; first years looked slightly terrified, the second, third, and fourth years were all excited, and most of the rest were still walking on like it was an every day event; all except for Fred and George, who were whooping for Harry to 'kick-that-Malfoy's-ass'. And Harry himself couldn't help but smirk lightly at their enthusiasm.

"So _Potter_, tell me, who do _you _like the most?"

Harry cocked a brow for only a second; he couldn't help but press the question on, "What do you mean, _Malfoy_? Be a little more specific."

"Harry_ Potter's_ got to have a crush on someone. Who is it, _Potter_?"

Harry felt himself pale at the question, he would have easily ignored the question and went on with a snide remark, but something stopped him from doing so; he felt himself just egging to get out his answer. He moved quickly to block out the words that were bubbling on the tip of his tongue; unfortunately, he had not succeeded. The word tumbled out just as he slapped his hands over his mouth.

The entire room shushed; gasps were heard from all sides and then there was a large burst of outrage as students were either shocked, upset, or excited. Both Draco and Hermione were speechless, which was new, and Ron was looking as casual and laid back as both Dean and Seamus; who had no say let alone a problem at all with what had just happened, though they both still looked a bit taken back. Who wouldn't? Both Crabbe and Goyle looked just as dumbfounded as ever, an impressed Blaise was standing still and nodding slowly beside them and to his left was a deadly glaring Pansy.

Harry felt his eyes sting with unshed tears as he turned around and quickly fled the room in pain just as Draco finally fainted and (furiously) Hermione set off after him with a worried Ron right behind her.

s

s

MiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracle

Tremorficus - Also meaning 'Tremor', sends a mini earthquake after the opponent and then shocks them with lightning from the sky to stop their movement.

Revealio Felicio - A spell that forces the aimed person to sputter truths about how they feel, sometimes they can even be reminded or exposed to how themselves feel, and will answer any question truthfully and honestly.

KaKaVegeGurl has no clue if these have ever been created before, she has looked up all the Harry Potter spells and thus found nothing, thank you.

KaKaVegeGurl

s

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

s

Catch you next time!

This is the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and pleaz review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Detention

Miracle

S

Chapter II - Detention

S

By: KaKaVegeGurl

S

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Hello Everybody!

Welcome to the second chapter; 'Detention'. I'm shocked to find out how many people have reviewed for this fic, thank you all! Thank you all. I hope you had a very happy X-Mas, or Chanukah, or whatever else you celebrate, including a Happy New Year to all! And if you didn't... Then I hope that this cheers you up! XD Enjoy and have a cup of Yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

_To KitsuneAkai13: "LOL, OMM, I'm glad you liked it! I hope this becomes a successful fic, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you, thank you! And thanks for the good luck, Minoranah knows I needed it! XD"_

_To Draco23Luver: "I will, I will. Why would I take something down that I am SO proud of, LOL? I'm enjoying this fic just as much as you are!"_

_To: Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter: "Draco, evil? No way! LOL, yes, it was quite a brilliant thing to do, wasn't it!? He WAS going to use the spell and it's answer against Harry later.... But it looks like that didn't work out quite the way he planned, now does it? I hope I updated soon enough!"_

_To BabeGia103: "LOL, I'm not mean... Well, okay, so maybe I am, but hey, I updated didn't I? And believe me, you're not the only one being tortured by my EVIL cliffhangers, even I am. LOL, I hate ending it there, and that's why I wrote this chapter, for you and all of my faithful Readers and Reviewers. Enjoy!"_

_To Loverofbothsexes5102: "First of all, I love the name, it kicks monkey-arse, LOL, keep it. Well, you waited for it, and by Minoranah, you got it, I bring to you; Chapter two! Sit down, get comfortable, enjoy the Pocky sticks and the cups of Yaoi."_

_To gin: "I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself! You're not harassing me, I love reviews, please continue, and enjoy reading this chapter! I hope this was updated soon enough for you!"_

_To abbi: "Draco, duh, XD. LOL, can you not tell? He said it himself. LOL, I hope I wrote enough more; to your delight. Enjoy!"_

_To blackreflectednightmare: "I am most delighted to find that you are enjoying yourself, please continue on to find what you have been waiting for."_

_To Phynali: "Well... Quite literally, they can't, they go into the room with nothing, no bags, no homework, nothing, except their wands of course, the room is set to where if they perform ANY magic with their wands, then it will alarm Dumbledore and the heads of their houses(McGonagall and Snape). So they can't use magic on each other, we'll see what happens, enjoy! XD"_

_To lita-2003: "Here's your update, I'm so glad you like it, I wasn't too sure about it in the beginning, after all, this is my FIRST ever Harry Potter fanfic, I hope I'm doing a good job so far, thank you and enjoy this chapter!"_

_Thank you all for your reviews! I was delighted to read and reply to them!_

MiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracle

S

Professor Snape sat at his desk scribbling things onto a piece of parchment, his free hand sat on an open book before him; holding the pages still so he didn't lose his spot. He stopped only when he heard the door open and shut, both 'Slytherin Prince' and 'Gryffindor Golden boy' stepped up to his desk, awaiting their punishment. Slowly Snape stood up and walked around the desk, watching the two boys silently, fingers entwined and hair falling down in his face, he finally turned on his heel, smirk evident on his face as he headed towards the door, "Follow me... And no fooling around."

Draco and Harry glanced at each other once before setting off after Severus.

S

The trip around the school wasn't a delightful one, Severus had managed to keep as quiet as a stone door and both Harry and Draco had spoken nothing to each other the entire time, let alone at all before then. It took them just ten minutes to get where they were going as finally, Professor Snape walked up to a portrait, mumbling the password.

He then moved out of the way and allowed them in, "This will be the room you two will spend your threes hours of _EVERY _day in, this includes Saturday and Sunday, and even holidays, if you are away for certain holidays then you will have too make up for lost hours by adding onto others." He then paused and looked at the two boys, making sure that they were listening to him, "You are to bring nothing into this room but yourselves and your wands, no books, no entertainment, _NOTHING_, any wand waving or magic performed by a wand will only result in the owner of it being _expelled_, of course concerning the opponent's condition, you are to entertain each other and to talk, not to fight, any fighting will result in points taken, and this room has been set to where ANY, and I mean _ANY _insults thrown at each other will be sent to Dumbledore immediately."

Draco and Harry glanced at each other a few times and turned back to listen to Snape as the Potions Master continued explaining.

"On the weekends you will be asked to do several things together which will include completing projects together and getting to know one another better. I want you to talk about family problems, issues you are having currently, things from the past and any thing else, all of this will remain confidential, no one else needs to know, any telling and points will be taken, under some circumstances the detentions will become more.... Serious." Snape glared at Harry as the young Gryffindor shuffled his feet absentmindedly, "Now... Go on in, the password is 'Sour Yeti', and any leaving before three hours will only result in time added to other meetings, you are allowed to stay in there longer if needed, or wished. Go on."

He left only when Harry and Draco had walked into the room, closing the portrait and had begun looking around admiringly at the room.

The room was filled with colors of both houses; Slytherin and Gryffindor. A large fluffy, comforting-looking couch was seated in the middle of the room, sitting before a nice warm fire place, lit and filling the room with heat, in the left corner was a large bed and to the right of it; on the farthest wall was a large window, closed and covered up, however, by large red and green curtains.

Harry was busy so looking around at the portraits on the wall that he hadn't noticed when Draco had walked over and taken a seat on the couch.

He watched Harry silently and then in a boring, drawling voice he spoke humourously, "So _Potter_, you like me?"

Harry finally turned around to look at Draco nervously, he slowly seated himself on the couch as well, "Why does it matter, _Malfoy_?"

Draco stared at Harry, he felt his face flush and his palms begin sweating with nervousness. He licked his lips slowly and then moved to sit beside Harry, eyes glancing towards the fire just for a moment and then back to Harry, his feet sat on the floor, tilting on their outer sides and his fingers groping at his cloak as he tried to get up some nerve, biting down on his bottom lip, "_Potter_... Harry... I need to tell you something..."

Harry softly arched a brow at the Slytherin Prince in curiosity, he couldn't help the suspicion that had begun to sink into his mind as Draco moved even closer to him, the other boy may have been blushing, but he looked terribly pale under the redness of his cheeks, and his hair was slightly out of place, giving him an devitalized look. Harry tried his best not to lean over and just kiss the other boy's pain away as a startled look tattooed his face and Harry finally decided to speak, even though it was only such a short answer, the only one he could muster at that time, "Okay... Go on then."

Draco smiled shortly and then lowered his eyebrows as his expression began to take on a more serious look, "Harry, I'm so sorry, for _everything _I've done to you _and _your friends, Granger and Weasley, I never truly intended to hurt anyone. I was... Jealous... That day; on the train... When I offered my hand to you, my friendship, and you declined... I-I thought I would _die_. I had liked you since we met in Madam Malkin's, even though I had spoke so _harshly _to you... Spoke so harshly that I made you grow to hate me and my stupid comments, I made you hate me... And I tried to show you how I felt _many _times, I tried to tell you, to hint it to you... But still........ Gosh Potter!... Don't you get it yet!?" He shouted as Harry stared back at him, dumbstruck, Draco leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, "... I love you."

S

S

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

End of Chapter 2!

I hope you're enjoying yourself so far, continue on and review, would you? Thank you, thank you, wait for the next Chapter!

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. Feel

Miracle

Chapter III - Feel

By: KaKaVegeGurl

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Come on in everybody!

Welcome to the third chapter of Miracle; 'Feel'. I'm glad to see that most of you are still reading this, thank you all, you have no idea how much that means to me! KaKaVegeGurl is slightly upset to announce that she has an odd sort of a swollen thumb(I'm left handed) and I also regret to tell you that it has gotten slightly larger over these past three weeks, all of my fingers on my left hand are sore and it is VERY hard to write, draw, or anything else much including using my writing hand... Believe me, I cried.

I does remember seeing two small puncture marks in my left thumb some time last week, but the pain in my hands has been going on for QUITE a while, a little over three years now. KaKaVegeGurl has had her doctor see it, last year me thinks, and he sent me to another doctor, a hand doctor, well, that guy checked me out and said he couldn't find anything wrong. Yeah right! So I went and got some x-rays done on my hands... Still nothing, I even got to keep the X-rays 'cuz they had printed them out and gave them to me! It was SO cool!

So then they sent me to go and get blood taken a week later, and let me tell you now... It hurts, I was crying for hours... And my arms hurt REALLY bad afterwards... When I came back to see if anything had shown up on the tests and all... They still got nothing... Dammit... It's not Arthritis and it's not Carpel Tunnel... They don't know what it is... Stupid doctors... They can at least give me back the damn four tubes of my blood that they took out!

LOL... Oh well, read on and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

To Loverofbothsexes5102: "Yay, yay, yay! You reviewed! Oh! I'm so happy! Thank you, thank you! Bad cliffie! Bad! Lol, I'm so happy! Enjoy."

To KitsuneAkai13: "LOL, I'm glad you're so ecstatic! And I'm glad you're still reading this! Yes, Draco does love Harry, but I'm not going to keep it ALL lovey-dovey-mode, something bad IS and WILL happen!"

To Phynali: "I kept it comming! Just WAIT and see what happens, you could be quite shocked!"

To Dangerous Lover: "Oh really? LOL, KaKaVegeGurl does do some things you would never expect, and I suppose this chapter will be FULL of things you didn't expect!"

To zoomaphonethepirate: "LOL, cute, eh? Thank you, I do try! Enjoy!"

To luv-blonde-bunny: "Don't worry, I will finish it, I'd never do something like that to those who read these, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far!"

To lita-2003: "I hope this will satisfy your needs, enjoy this chapter and read on! I'm glad you're loving it so far!"

To Dracori: "LOL, I had to stop it there, I'm really good when it comes to cliffhangers, so, How WILL Harry react, let's see... And YES, I AM evil, no... I'm just kidding..."

To amber-eyez456: "LOL, it is a pity that we all have to wait for the next chapter isn't! Damn updates! LOL!"

To kim: "I know, right?"

To Zentiis: "I know I'm such a tease. LOL, I don't really try to be one, it just comes natural! I promise!"

To Angel: "I'll try to, reading 'Surrender The Pink' REALLY inspired me, so I wrote this chapter! Here you go! Enjoy!"

Thank you all for your reviews! I was delighted to read **and **reply to them!

MiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracle

"Harry, are you feeling all right?... You haven't spoken all day."

Harry slowly looked up at Hermione and nodded silently, his eyebrows were down slightly in concentration, "Yeah... Fine, I'm fine, I promise... Draco told me he loved me."

They were sitting in the Gryffindor dorms, working on their homework in their usual corner of the room, all three not really paying attention to what was going on with the others around them like they usually did.

Ron looked up at Harry, his eyebrows raised high and his mouth open slightly, he looked as if he was going to say something at first but then closed his mouth in contemplation, obviously thinking of something to say.

Hermione had also stared absently shocked at Harry, who was smirking like an idiot; eyes glazed over, and then she smiled widely, covering her past expression of confusion, "He did, did he? ... Well, is that all he said? He didn't say anything else?"

Harry frowned and looked down at his hands resting in his lap now, "Nope... He only said that and then he walked out of room, maybe it was because I hadn't said anything either... I think he was... Worried that I maybe didn't REALLY like him..."

"But you do, Harry. Did you two speak yesterday?"

"No." Harry shook his head sadly, "He avoided me all day and then when we went into the room, we didn't talk... At all... We just wasted three hours doing nothing..."

"Well that's stupid," Ron said continuing to work on his Divination homework.

Hermione still stared at Harry sadly, "I'm sorry." She finally spoke softly.

"It's okay..." Harry said shaking his head, "I said I was fine, I'm fine, okay, don't worry. I'm gonna be okay..."

Ron looked at Harry and frowned, "That doesn't sound too convincing, mate."

Harry smiled again, "Well, he did kiss me when he said he loved me..."

Hermione bolted up and stared at him as her mouth gaped open for words, "He-He did! ... Sorry... How did he kiss you! Was it soft? What was it like?"

Harry chuckled lightly, remembering that none of them had ever really been kissed before then, "It was... Sweet." He said as he blushed, "I liked it..."

Ron chuckled nervously, "I suppose you'd do it again if he wasn't avoiding you?"

Hermione elbowed him in the side and gave him a wide-eyed glare, "Shush _Ron_, don't say something like that, it's none of your buisness!"

"I was _just _asking a question." Ron said defending himself.

Harry smiled even wider, "I would want to do it again."

"This is _very _easy." Draco drawled loudly, turning slightly to look at Harry in the corner of his eye, "I mean, we were all so scared... And for nothing... I bet you're not dangerous at all," He said turning back to Buckbeak, "Are you? You big ugly brute? God this thing is hideou-"

"Malfoy!" Blaise said loudly, just as the Hippogriff had backed up and then lunged forward, Draco let out a high-pitched scream.

Buckbeak had now latched onto Draco's left arm with his thick, large beak and lifted him up off the ground, throwing him around, still latched on, finally he let go and Draco flew to the ground some ten feet away just as Hagrid strained to hold Buckbeak back.

Harry gasped in shock as the scar on his forhead began to prickle lightly, "Is he okay?"

Hermione shook her head in confusion, not turning to look at him as she started in horror at the scene before them, "I don't know... I didn't see what happened."

Draco now lay in the grass; he was curled up tight, holding his wounded arm close to his chest; blood staining his robes and the grass below him, "Oh god, ahh! I'm dying! Ahhh!"

Blaise and a few other Slytherins ran up to Draco, along with the trio of Gryffindors, as they all grew closer to the scene they knelt down to see if he was alright.

"Draco, are you okay?" Pansy asked tucking her hair behind her ear as she laid a hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

Crabbe stared down in shock and amazement, "Where's it hurt, Malfoy?"

"Let me see it!" Hermione shouted also kneeling down and trying to pull up the sleeve of Draco's cloak to examine the wound, "Just a second, don't move."

"Oh my god..." Harry whispered lightly, reaching over to touch Draco's hair.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"There's blood everywhere!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Blaise stood up, pulling Pansy away from Draco and doing the same with Crabbe and Goyle, "Give him some space you idiots!"

"Thanks Zabini..." Hermione paused for a moment and looked to the side at Harry, "I can't believe I just said that."

Harry nodded slowly as Hermione unbuttoned the cuff of Draco's shirt and pulled that sleeve up as well, they both let out a loud gasp.

"This doesn't look too good." She said looking down at the large gash in Malfoy's arm and swallowed nervously.

Blaise kneeled down again and helped Harry pick up Draco, "Come on, we need to get to the Hospital Wing, and quick."

Harry nodded absently and the eight of them set off back to the castle.

Pansy had her hand pressed lightly just below her collar bone, and was walking with Crabbe and Goyle at her sides, Ron and Hermione walked on quietly beside each other, they all listened in silence as Hagrid dismissed the class for the day.

Every one stood outside of the hospital wing, they listened to Draco talking to Madam Pomfrey through the door, both Crabbe and Goyle stood by Pansy who was standing in a corner, waving her hand to her face as fan, her face was abnormally pale but she still took the time to glare at Harry every now and then, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the floor against the wall, sitting silently, glancing at each other every now and then, both Harry and Blaise had taken to sit closest to the door, for better hearing, they had sat in silence for a few minutes , just listening, until Blaise had opened his mouth to say something.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Potter."

Harry slowly looked up at Blaise from his hands, "Meaning to talk to me about what?"

"Malfoy." Blaise said, whispering so the others sitting around them couldn't hear.

"What about him?"

Blaise sighed softly and shifted a bit closer, "About you and him. I know something happened... What was it?"

Harry looked at him for a moment and then cocked a brow in mute curiosity, "Who are you? Sherlock Holmes?"

"No. I just... I wanna know what happened, I know something did," Blaise put up his hand just as Harry was about to protest, "So don't try and weasel your way out by saying nothing happened... Potter, if I can, I want to help."

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

End of Chapter 3!

I enjoyed writing this SO much, and I just hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much, there's a LOT going to happen in the next Chapter so stay tuned, and I'm feeling **REALLY **generous today so here's a little sneak peek! Enjoy and Review please!

KaKaVegeGurl

Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4

Comming up in Chapter 4:

"I don't want my father to know about this, we need to keep the school quiet."

"She's gonna be a problem, Harry."

"Did he really say all of that to you? Well... What does Draco think?"

"He's not going to tell his father?"

"I don't wan to see you near him any more, you leave MY Draco alone, do you hear me? I'll make you regret it if you do so much as look at him again. He's mine."

"Just stand still and let me kiss you."

"Don't you dare tell anybody or I'll rip the skin of your body with magic, and it won't be quick."

"You have no clue how much he loves you Potter, don't listen to Parkinson, she just pulling strings, by staying away from him... Gosh, you know what... I give up, there's no convincing you."

"You're in love with Blaise! Well this day's turning out bright isn't it!"

"So it's Draco now? No more Malfoy?"

"She's going to try and do something, I'm more curious how harmful it is than what it is."

Enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl


	5. I Turn To You

Miracle

Chapter IV - I turn to you

By: KaKaVegeGurl

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Come on in and have another cup of yaoi!

Prepare yourself for Chapter 4! I'm sure you've been waiting impatiently for this chapter, and if this is your first time reading this fic, then I hope you've been enjoying yourself so far, welcome in! My hand problem has been steadily getting worse... Not a good thing at all... Terribly inspired by Surrender the Pink, so I've been just dying to write this chapter, considering I'm just making up all of this as I go on, I hope you all enjoy how it turns out! Thank you for reading!

LOL... Oh well, read on and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

_To Artemis-Warrior-Goddess: "Awww, thank you! It's a pleasure to see that you are enjoying this fic!"_

_To Angel: "I'm MEAN? I thought I was being nice giving them out, I hadn't really wrote the chapter at ALL when I gave out those quotes, I made them up as I went on, so when I wrote this, I just plugged them in, thank you! LOL! Enjoy!"_

_To harrypotter,move over: "LOL, I'm glad you like it! Please, do keep reading! And I like your name, it's funny! Enjoy!"_

_To KitsuneAkai13: "You review for like, EVERY chapter! That's AWESOME!(No offense to the others, I'm just saying-;) Anyway! No flash back, you're the second one that's asked that, It's okay if you forgot, but you remembered all in the same post! Thank you! Chapter one clearly states that it was book 3, I think. I'll post that up on the summary so others don't get confused! I'm glad you liked the previews, others didn't! Offending limbs, you talking about me or Draco? LOL. I love Blaise, he SO kicks ass! Thanks for the luck and I hope that this came soon enough for you!"_

_To Loverofbothsexes5102: "Well now, I'm certainly seeing some familiar faces now, aren't I? LOL, hello, I still love the name! This takes place in the 3rd book, this is the first time he's gotten attacked by Buckbeak, I just re-wrote it a bit, made it more of what I kind of imagined it as, LOL! Thank you, not many others have liked the sneak peaks, they said I was evil, LOL! Thank you! I hope my hand gets better too! It hurts SO bad, I should be use to it by now! It's been going of for three years! Enjoy!"_

_To amber-eyez456: "Oh, it's all good, as long as you haff reviewed, that's all that matters to me! Shank you:Bow: I hope I updated soon enough!"_

_To abbi: "Enjoy! Enjoy!"_

_To fifespice: "Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Enjoy this chapter!"_

_Thank you all for your reviews! I was delighted to read and reply to them!_

MiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracle

HP

Everyone stood up as the doors to the Hospital Wing finally opened and Draco came out, his arm was wrapped lightly in bandages and he had a vague expression on his face. They all stood silent waiting for him to speak first and when he at last did, it wasn't quite what they had expected to come out of his mouth, ever.

"I don't want my father to know about this," He started, staring around the room at all of them, "We need to keep the school quiet."

Pansy only frowned at this, "Keep the school quiet? How do you expect us to do that? I don't want to keep quiet."

Everyone turned to look at her as she spoke and Draco narrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" He said walking up to her, "I swear I'll make you regret it, slowly ripping the skin off your bones."

Harry looked on in shock as Draco lifted Pansy off the ground, his hand wrapped around her neck.

"O-Okay, Draco, I-I'm sorry, I-I won't..." Pansy stared at him, not breaking eye contact, her eyes playing waterworks as her feet were lifted away from the ground and suddenly she was shoved back into Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry walked up to Draco and placed his hand on the blond's shoulder, "It's okay Draco, I don't think she'll tell."

HP

"So it's Draco now? No more Malfoy?"

"What's the matter? They're both the same, right?" Harry said turning to glare at Ron.

"Okay, yeah, so they are... It's just... You use to call him Malfoy, now you call him Draco, why?"

"What difference does it make?"

"A big one."

Harry sat up in his bed and glared at Ron again, "What's your problem! I want to call him Draco! That's it, get off my back!"

Ron stared in amazement at Harry for a moment and then turned around to go to sleep, "Okay, I'm sorry... I won't ask about it again."

HP

"First he tells you he loves you and now he's not going to tell his father about Buckbeak attacking him? That's just crazy, Malfoy's never been this... Nice..."

Harry and Ron both nodded to Neville and began eating; they were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast the next day.

Hermione sat in simplicity beside Ginny, chewing with her mouth closed tightly, she then suddenly swallowed her food and made an 'ahem-ing' gesture to them to look back, "Harry..."

"Hello _Potter_."

Harry and Ron both stopped eating and looked back to see Pansy Parkinson glowering down at them.

She gave a fake smile and opened her mouth to speak again, her annoying squeaky voice piercing their

eardrums, "I need to talk to you."

"You can say it right here."

"No, I can't."

Harry frowned and his eyebrows narrowed, "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it around my friends, thank you."

"Very well... If you wish it," Pansy crossed her arms; continuing to glare at him, "About Draco, I don't want to see you near him anymore, okay." Her eyebrows raised with her demands, "You leave My Draco alone, do you hear me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, moving around to look at her completely, "Not really, no. You see... I'm a bit deaf in one of my ears, haven't heard a word that you've said."

Pansy flushed; her face going as red as a tomato and her hands, that were balled into fists, were shaking violently, "I mean it, _Potter_. I'll make you regret it if you do so much as look at him again. Got it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and in parting she sneered at him, giving him a lasting deathly glare, "He's mine." And she set off back across the room.

Harry smirked triumphantly and continued eating, as did Ron and some others that had been watching the display.

"You're not just gonna let her get away with saying all of that, are you, Harry?"

"I don't really care." Said Harry, looking up and smiling at Hermione, "Don't worry about it."

"I am though." Hermione stared at him sadly, "She's gonna be a problem, Harry, you know that right... She's gonna be a big problem."

Ron nodded in agreement and then went back to eating.

HP

After a week of avoiding Draco, Harry was beginning to understand just how painful it was being away from someone like the Slytherin Prince, it was getting more difficult to _want_ to stay away, especially considering that they both really only wanted to be closer.

But Pansy's threat still held strongly in Harry's mind, he wasn't too sure which he wanted to do; stay away from Draco (being completely miserable, and not being hurt by Parkinson), or go to Draco (being happy, and be hurt by Pansy), a choice Harry didn't want to make, and he had a feeling he'd regret it either way.

Draco, however, was more miserable than Harry had imagined. Even though he didn't show it outside of the Slytherin dorms, Draco was still hurting terribly. He felt like he was being ripped in half like a piece of paper in an angry kids hands. And his father didn't make it any better, he was always pressuring Draco to be the bast and was now trying to pry into his personal life, it was like living in hell after floating in heaven for just a moment.

And it only got worse when Lucius found out about Draco's wounded arm, though Draco had kept to his word about not telling him about it being Buckbeak that had attacked him, Lucius, however, was still furious, and had even gone far enough as to threaten Draco; demanding to know what it was that had caused the gash.

Still Draco said nothing of Buckbeak, and in turn, had lied to his father; telling Lucius that he was practicing for one of the Quidditch matches when a bludger came out of nowhere and snapped his broom in half, a chunk of wood from the broom came flying at him and had sliced into his arm. He received a Firebolt from his father the next day.

HP

"You should at least _try _to talk to him, he's done nothing wrong, and I bet you he feels like he has." Hermione stared at Harry as they walked down the hallway to Potions, "Don't torture him and yourself just because of some _stupid _threat Parkinson made."

"Potter, hey Potter! I know you can hear me, now turn around."

The three Gryffindors turned to see Blaise Zabini approaching them.

Blaise stopped and smiled, "We need to talk."

HP

"What's this all about Zabini?"

Blaise cast a sealing charm on the door and then turned to the three friends, "Well, Potter, I've been trying to get you alone, for a chat, for days now."

Hermione looked around the empty classroom they had chosen to hide out in, "Yeah, get on with it."

"All right, I will," Said Blaise glancing at Ron and Hermione, "Potter, you have to listen to me, you need to go and see Malfoy-"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can, Potter, you-"

"No, really," Harry started, "I can't go and see him-"

"You have no clue how much he loves you, Potter," Blaise said staring at him sadly, "Don't listen to Parkinson, she's just pulling strings, and Malfoy's not too happy with her. Potter, by staying away from him-"

"Zabini, please, stop." Harry turned to Ron, "Parkinson did threaten me, I just, I don't think I need to be near him right now."

"Gosh Potter! I can't believe you're just gonna give up on him like that!... I give up, there's no convincing you."

Harry frowned when Blaise left the room, he stood for a moment and sighed, "Come on, we're late for Potion class." He picked up his bag and fled the room with both Ron and Hermione walking bewilderedly behind him.

HP

For two more weeks Harry continued avoiding Draco, only now he was avoiding Blaise as well, but still the Slytherin managed to meet up with him at least three more times in Harry's two weeks spent avoiding, ha talked about Draco, Blaise had thought about and and decided that he wasn't going to give up on trying to get the two together.

HP

"Gosh, you mean... Did he really say all of that to you?" Hermione asked from behind a thick book she had been reading recently, 'Hidden Potions and their Secret Meanings'.

"Yes, he did, and now he wants me and Draco to meet and talk it through."

Ron smiled widely, "Then go and see him, things can't get and worse, can they, mate?" Harry frowned at him, "Sorry."

Hermione rolled her eyes and put down her book, "Well... What does Draco think?"

Harry shrugged helplessly, "Blaise is gonna talk to him... I hope..."

"So... This Blaise Zabini guy, why's Malfoy hanging out with him? I mean... Doesn't Malfoy usually hang out with stupid people like Crabbe and Goyle?"

Hermione smiled at Ron, "Why do you ask? It's not like they're going out or anything."

Ron frowned, "Huh, did I miss something?"

"Me too!" Said Harry raising his hand slowly.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Honestly, you two. Ron knows, I know he knows, com on Ronald. Tell us. You know you want to."

Ron frowned, "Huh? I don't have anything to tell."

"We don't have a problem with it Ron, Harry's gay too." Hermione said quietly, a grin growing wide across his face, "Ron, just tell us; it's not like we'll hate you, we're your friends."

Ron swallowed nervously and looked at Harry, "I-I don't... I'm not, I don't-"

"Well..." Started Hermione, pushing her book away, "If you won't tell Harry... Then I will."

"No!" Said Ron suddenly, "You know about Blaise..." Hermione nodded and Ron continued, "Since when?"

"Just now, when you asked about him being friends with Draco." She said simply.

Ron sat amazed, "But... How?"

"Just get on with it, Ronald."

Ron looked like he was gonna faint, his palms were sweaty and his ears were red. He hesitantly turned to Harry, "Mate... I... I... I'm... I'minlovewithBlaiseZabini."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open, "You're in love with Blaise?" Ron nodded slowly, "You're in love with Zabini... And you, you didn't tell me?"

Ron and Hermione backed away from him.

"Gosh Ron, I am your friend. I'd never hate you! Never... So... You're in love with Blaise... Well, this day's turning out bright, isn't it!"

Ron swallowed nervously, "Sorry mate..."

Harry sat down, breathing slowly, "No, it's okay... I didn't mean to blow up on you two."

HP

"Draco does want to talk... Blaise went to see him, just like he said he would, so I'm going to go and meet up with Draco, and you two aren't going to follow me like you want to."

Hermione giggled softly, "Okay Harry, but when you get back tell us how it goes, and I may be a bit late, I've got to go to Potions and get my book."

"Oh gosh, it's _Potter_."

Harry frowned and turned around to, once again and for the second annoying time, see Slytherin Banshee Pansy Parkinson, only now she had some others with her; Marcus Flint, Millicent Bulstrode, and Adrian Pucey.

"What do you want Parkinson?" He said in a mocking tone.

Pansy frowned, "Oh nothing, just... A little birdy told me that you've had a person working as your messenger boy to Draco, Blaise Zabini, right?"

Harry and Ron both looked at each other, "So...?"

"Simple..." Said Pansy moving to stand in front of him, "I told you to back off, I warned you, now maybe you'll understand, Zabini's gonna pay for crossing roads with me."

Ron went to go at her but Hermione stopped him before he could, "No Ron, it's not worth the risk."

She turned and punched Pansy in the face, "Let me."

Pansy flew back into Marcus and Millicent, "O-Oh my gosh!" She screamed putting her hand to her nose, "Sh-She hit me! She hit me!" Her eyes began to water as the pain finally hit her, "You'll pay for that mudblood! You-You'll pay for that!" She shouted, holding her hand over her nose and then the four of them fled the scene.

"Wow! ... Nice punch Hermione." Ron shouted exasperatedly.

Hermione smiled innocently, "Thank you." She paused, "But Harry... You know she's going to try and do something, and I'm more curious how harmful it is than what it is."

Harry looked at her and frowned, "Yeah, I guess... Anyway, Hermione, what were you saying about seeing Snape?"

"Yeah." Said Hermione rubbing her hand, "I have to go to Potions before dinner, I just hope Snape doesn't mind."

"Why do you have to go?" Asked Ron from beside her.

"Huh? I left my book in there on an accident, when we were in Potions class today," Hermione said as she turned, "I'll see you two later, good luck Harry."

Harry and Ron both waved as she set off down the hall, "Okay..."

"What are you gonna do in the mean time? You going to talk to Blaise finally?" Harry asked smirking the devil.

Ron blushed again, his ears turning bright red, "N-No... Of course not... I-I've got lots of... Homework-Lots of homework to do."

"Right." Harry turned to his side and also began down the same hallway Hermione had walked down, leaving a red-faced Ron behind.

HP

Harry slowly opened the door to the same room he and Blaise had been meeting in, he crept in and closed the door.

"Hey Potter."

Harry turned and stared at Draco, the Slytherin approached him slowly, "Hi."

"I've been waiting for you to show up." He started, "But you're worth the time."

Harry smiled apologetically, "Sorry, we do really need to talk..."

"Yes... We do," Draco stepped back to give Harry some space, "What happened between us, Po-Harry?"

"Nothing."

Draco frowned, swallowing slowly and looking to the side with his eyes, this was the first time Harry had really looked at him in three weeks and he now noticed just how dishelved and out of order Draco really was, his tie was loose and he was wearing no robes, nor a scarf and vest. He wore only his white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants with a belt, and his usual dress shoes. His eyes were glassy and all red and puffy, cheeks soft from dampness, his hair was still nice, short and combed down like usual.

As compared to Harry, who was doing much better than the Slytherin, who was wearing a large loose blue shirt, his gryffindor scarf, which was hung loosely over his shoulders, light jeans and sneakers, he wore them comfortably and in his right pocket sat his wand, "I told you that I loved you, and you told me that you loved me; that's all that happened, really."

"Then why haven't we done anything more, what's stopping us from being together?" Draco asked hopefully, swallowing again as his eyes began to water.

Harry felt his lips rest, "I don't... Know, maybe we're stupid of something, Parkinson said-"

"Parkinson's being dealt with." Draco lightly interrupted.

Harry took a step towards Draco as he looked up into gray eyes, "'Dealt with'? Then what are we waiting for? We don't have any excuses now."

Draco smiled weakly, "Just stand still and let me kiss you." He leaned over, lifting a hand to Harry's cheek, hesitated and then kissed him, standing there; just kissing. He slowly opened his mouth, running his tongue over Harry's sweet lips; which opened in response.

The scarred Gryffindor leaned closer; moving closer; to deepen the kiss, he felt nervous, but he finally felt happy, and slightly... Satisfied.

HP

HP

HP

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

End of Chapter 4, please wait for more! Thank you all! Plays the quidditch music at the ending with the kiss and all LOL, hope you enjoyed it everyone! Goodnight!

KaKaVegeGurl


	6. A Promise

Miracle

* * *

Chapter V - A Promise

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

The cups of yaoi are flowing!

A Chapter you've all been waiting for! KaKaVegeGurl leads you into the dimly lit Chapter 5! You'll probably be holding on to the ends of you seats with this Chapter, things will happen in here that you WON'T believe, some that you won't want to believe! Please read on, and I hope you enjoy this one, I had MUCH fun writing it!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To mirokusbabe: "I'm glad you like it, thank you!"_

_To amber-eyez456: "__A little fast? It was 7 pages on the computer, a LOT longer than the other chapters! LOL, but thank you! Enjoy!"_

_To Mz Psycho: "LOL, I hope I updated soon enough for you! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter soon!"_

_To KitsuneAkai13: "Well thank you, lol, so you liking the ride then? Don't worry about it, you reviewed, and thank you! . I'm glad you're glad I updated! Yeah, about the hand, thank you then, it hurts like hell! My girl gave me th idea for Ron and Blaise, and as far as I know, no one's ever really used it... So I said, 'Why the heck not?' and there you go! Yes, it WILL get a lot worse! Thank you, lol! I hope you like this Chapter! And thank you again! bows"_

_To abbi: "You're such a weird thing, honestly! But, lol, that's just hilarious, lalalalalalalalalalalalala to you too!"_

_To fifespice: "Yes, a lot happens in this Chapter, Parkinson makes a total bitch out of herself, thank you!"_

_To 0Zrox: "I did, lol, enjoy!"_

_To kittygurl114: "LOL, yeah, I wish... Thank you, enjoy!"_

_To Mokie-chan: "LOL, good idea, but I'm not too sure what I'm going to do with her, I'll have to think on that and, we'll see what happens, won't we? Thank you, LOL!" _

_Thank you all for your reviews! I was delighted to read and reply to them! Most enjoyable!

* * *

_

MiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracle

* * *

Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry had finally gotten back from his meeting with Draco, three hours later, he sat beside the red head with a large grin on his face and began pulling off his scarf.

"What did you two do?" Was Ron's first question, he was sitting with his head down as he worked in silence on his Divination homework.

Harry shrugged silently, "We talked... And he kissed me again." He set his scarf down beside him on the couch and began loosening his tie with just his left hand.

Ron stopped and looked up at his friend in mute shock, "He-He kissed you again?" Harry nodded boldly, "So, since that's all over with and through, are you two going out now?"

"Yup." Harry smiled even wider, if it was humanly possible, "Where's Hermione? Is she still gone? I thought she'd be back sooner."

Ron was the one to shrug this time, "I think she's still gone to get her book, she hasn't came back yet after that, how long does it take to get a book? I mean, three hours? That's just ridiculous."

Harry frowned in worry as he slipped off his cloak, along with his vest, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, "That's odd, maybe she went to the library to do her work in silence, so she wouldn't get distracted by us."

* * *

It wasn't until at least an _hour _later when Hermione did finally come back, she looked a mess, her shirt was untucked, shoelaces undone and her stalkings were uneven, both boys looked up instantly when they heard someone walk in, they were shocked to see her in this state.

Harry and Ron got up instantly and rushed to her in worry, "Are you alright?"

"What happened to you?" Ron said in shock.

Harry frowned and his eyebrows frowned, "You've been attacked!"

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Oh no, no, no, nothing like that, I'm perfectly fine, I'm great. Just a bit tired... And a little sore, but that's about it." She tucked her hair behind her ear, which was also a mess to add, and then looked up at them, "I just had to do something, I didn't think it'd take so long... don't worry about me, I feel great, really."

Ron and Harry both looked at each other unbelievingly and then back at Hermione, there eyes were full of worry.

* * *

It was weeks before any more trouble had stirred up between the nasty Slytherin girl Pansy Parkinson and Harry. After that one night with the Draco meeting and all Hermione was unusually late to class sometimes, or she would just disappear for hours on end. And when she came back; sometimes she was a mess, and it was usually late at night too.

Harry and Draco were moving along slowly, but they did nothing more then mere kissing, taking the relationship with so much dedication and patience, they were both very devoted, even though the time had shot by Ron still hadn't told Blaise a thing about how he felt.

In Potions Class, on a Monday morning, about four weeks after Pansy had made her first threat to Harry she came to him again, just as bitchy as the last time, only this time he and Draco were working together, making their potions in silence, exchanging glances at each other every now and then, when along came the pug-faced girl to ruin it all.

"Ah, there you are, _Potter_."

Harry looked up disdainfully, his eyes held a strong sense of loathing and boredom, "What's it you want, _Parkinson_?"

Pansy smirked viciously with her arms crossed boldly over her chest, "I warned you, _Potter_, didn't I? I warned you twice, and still you haven't laid off. And now, for you arrogance and ignorance, You _will_ regret taking _my_ Draco away."

Harry just sat still and rolled his eyes, "And how many times have I heard this now?"

Pansy flared up, her eyes going wide with anger, she turned on her heel swiftly and stomped off back to her desk.

"What was that about?" Draco asked looking at Harry in concern, he had just sat there the hole time watching the argument.

Harry shrugged, going back to making his potion, "It doesn't matter, could you pass the leech juice?"

* * *

"You've been meeting up with Draco _all _of the time, Harry, you ought to cut it down, just a little bit, mate." Sais Ron as he walked down the hall with Harry, he was wearing a normal orange shirt, black sneakers and faded blue jeans.

Harry looked at Ron disturbedly, he was also dressed in plain every-day clothes, just a long sleeve red shirt, non-faded blue jeans, and red and white sneakers as well, "Honestly Ron, do you sill hate him."

"No." Said Ron instantly in defense, "Just, you don't hang out with us anymore."

Harry rolled his eyes in a boring kind of way, "Yes, I do, Ron," He paused for a second and looked around, "Where'd Hermione go?"

"She said she was going to the library for a bit this morning, remember? To do 'a bit of reading'."

Harry looked confused, "Huh? I don't... Oh, oh yeah!"

Ron frowned slightly, staring at Harry awkwardly, "Ooookay, so are you going to see Malfoy now?"

"Yeah, I really need to talk to him, it's important," Harry said as Ron nodded in confusion, "I'll see you later R-Ron."

"Okay, bye." Ron looked confused as Harry walked off, "Weird..." He then shrugged and turned to go to the Great Hall.

* * *

"I'm not in love with you, Draco."

"What are you talking about Harry? You were the one that told me you loved me first!"

Harry turned and looked up into Draco's eyes, "It was a mistake; just a fling, and now I'm over it, I don't feel anything for you now."

Draco closed his mouth slowly, he swallowed as he felt his eyes begin to sting, "But Harry-"

"No, Draco, it's over, I don't love you, I don't think I _ever _did." Harry looked away slowly, his eyes traveling to the floor.

Draco looked shattered, "Harry, please," He turned Harry's face lightly to look at him, he hesitated a moment, and then leaned in and kissed the Gryffindor passionately.

After a few minutes he pulled away and stared at Harry, "Please, tell me you felt something."

Harry glared at him, "I didn't." He said coldly as his eyebrows narrowed in disturbance, "It's over, _Malfoy_."

Draco watched as Harry walked out of the room, he didn't look back, not once, the slytherin prince had tears in his eyes as he looked down slowly, "Harry..."

* * *

"I can't believe it..."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting manner, "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry put his head in his hands, his hair was a mess as usual and he was shaking lightly, "How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me..."

"Harry," Ron stared at Harry sadly, he felt so helpless to Harry right now, "I-It'll be alright, mate."

"Harry, please don't cry." Hermione rubbed his back soothingly, she bit her lower lip and looked to Ron in concern.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt them fill with tears, he still hid his face in his hands, "I-I'll be fine..."

Ron watched him as well, "Harry, mate, I... I'm sorry, mate." He closed his mouth tight and just watched his best friend.

Hermione moved from her spot to sit next to Harry and hugged him close, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "I'm so sorry Harry."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

OMM! It's over! Darn it! LOL, please wait for the next Chapter, and I would just LOVE it if you reviewed! Thank you all!

KaKaVegeGurl


	7. If All Else Fails

Miracle

* * *

Chapter VI - If All Else Fails

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

You've waited impatiently for it and here it is!

Drums roll and you can't believe your eyes! KaKaVegeGurl brings you Chapter 6! Please come in and have a seat while I hand out the nice steaming cups of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To lita-2003: "So you enjoyed it then? Thank you!"_

_To Skyla Gerdes: "Wow, you catch on quite quickly, lol! I'm not saying anything though, you'll have to read on to find out!"_

_To KitsuneAkai13: "Maybe, I never said they couldn't talk to each other, remember the detention thing? Hermione and Snape? How do you figure? LOL! You like it that much? Why thank you! I'm glad you will be, I love reading your reviews! Maybe it will, maybe it won't, we'll have to wait and see now, won't we. My hands been killed me for four years now, hopefully I live the rest of my life with it... See you!"_

_To SlytherinRomantic: "I try not to leave cliff-hangers, but I guess it's just natural, oh well, I try, thank you!"_

_To shola: "I could never forget about this fanfic, it's just so fun to write! LOL, man you guys are so smart! I need to give you all more credit! LOL, thank you for the review, and it's not I that rock it is you!"_

_To Holy Snappers: "LOL, you sound very confused, but your guess was correct, thank you for reading and I hope you do continue to, see you space cowboy!"_

_To abbi: "Yeah poor them. Your senses are tingling! LOL! You're so funny, lol! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Lalalalalalalalala!"_

_To Kaikiki: "You don't get it yet? This chapter may help you understand a bit better! I'm glad you reviewed, thank you so much!"_

_To fifespice: "You got it! Both are correct! Such a nasty person she is! Huh! I'm glad you liked it! Please read on for more! Brilliant? Nah, you're just saying that:blush:"_

_Thank you all for your reviews! I was delighted to read and reply to them! Most enjoyable! _

_

* * *

_

MiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracle

* * *

"I'm sorry, Draco."

The blond headed Slytherin's head snapped up at the sound of that annoying shrieking voice, "Sorry for what? Nothing's wrong."

Pansy gasped as she closed the door behind her, she was wearing a short skirt and her white dress shirt, which was not tucked in and a few buttons at the top (and bottom) were unbuttoned to expose the beginning crease of her breasts, "You-You just look really sad. What happened, Drakey-poo? ... Care to talk about it?"

"No." Draco thundered.

"I can cheer you up, I know _just _the thing you need, Drakey-poo." Pansy sat beside Draco, folding one leg over the other and tucking her hair behind an ear, "I hate seeing you like this."

Draco rolled his eyes, not paying her any attention, he also sat with his leg crossed over the other, his clothes wearing loosely on his body, "Too bad."

Pansy reached over and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, "Let me help you relieve some of that _stress_."

"Get off me!" Draco shouted, pushing her away and standing up, Pansy had only gotten two buttons undone before he exploded, "I can't _stand _you, always hanging on me, there's only one person I want doing that, and you'll _never_ be him."

Pansy watched in horror as Draco stomped off to the dorms, she sat up from where he had pushed her and then looked around, "What are you all looking at?" She shouted at a few Slytherins that had been watching the two.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat down in a chair, he was wearing his usual jeans and button up shirt since he had skipped classes for at least two entire days as well as his detentions he was suppose to be having with Draco since they had been broken up, he didn't care much for the way he dressed in the Gryffindor dorms.

He had been thinking on it since that night, and now; two days later, he still hadn't decided what he was going to do about all of it, He couldn't even speak about it to Hermione and Ron, it would hurt so much, he had tried before, and got a few things out before he decided he didn't want to talk about it just yet.

He hadn't even been out of the portrait hole since Monday night, when it all had happened, but the other two Gryffindor buddies would sneak him food from the house elves, through the secret passage they had found.

As he sat thinking it all over once again, he got so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Ron and Hermione had walked into the Common Room, where he was sitting on the couch, from outside in the halls, they had just got back from classes.

"Harry, we need to talk." Hermione spoke briskly.

The Scarred Gryffindor looked up as she walked bouncing on the soles of her shoes all the way up to him and sat down, her hair was unusually damp.

Hermione watched impatiently as Ron joined them on the couch and then she finally decided to speak about the important news she had, "Professor Dumbledore says he wants to talk to you up in his office, he said it was urgent."

Ron nodded slowly, his hands clapped together in his lap as he watched Harry with interest, "You have any idea what it's about, mate?"

Harry shrugged and stood, he looked a bit tired, "I think I have a pretty good idea what it is, it's not like there's any other reason he'd want to talk to me, right? It's about me not going to our detentions..." He turned slowly and exited the room.

* * *

The next day Draco was surprised to see Harry back in classes, he was in for both Care Of Magical Creatures and Herbology; yet he spoke not a word to the Slytherin, let alone even look at him. Draco felt guilt sting him hard every time he cast his eyes upon the Raven-Haired Golden Boy. And feel his heart drowning in a puddle of sorrow, he felt like he would never be satisfied again, he was an incomplete puzzle; with a large amount of pieces missing, and considerably useless to the owner, he was trash.

When they met for detention, Draco came in only a few minutes after Harry had. And he felt the least prepared he'd ever been in his entire life. He sat down across from the Scarred Gryffindor, nervousness twisting his insides and he could feel sweat building up on the back of his neck. He noticed his eyesight began blurring as tears began to make themselves noticed. He hated the fact that he was about to cry already, and they both hadn't even said a thing.

Harry watched the Slytherin for a moment before he had decided Draco wasn't gonna speak first, "Don't you dare look at me like that." He could feel anger rising into his throat as he watched the pathetic man he had bothered to fall in love with.

Draco closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, he could feel his heart swelling up with pain and his voice wavering on his tongue.

"I don't know why you're so sad, this whole thing's your fault."

Draco opened his eyes slowly to look at the wall, "I hardly see how this is my doing, Harry. You were the one that made the first move."

Harry got up and walked over to the window, "Yes, of course, it's all my fault. I just had to tell you how I felt, I should have known you'd blame it all on me." He crossed his arms over his chest as he felt his own tears well up.

* * *

Draco sat in his bed for a while after those three excruciating hours had now passed, he sat thinking of how on Earth he was going to endure tomorrow's detention and all of the others for the rest of the year, when the door to his room slowly opened and Pansy walked in, he looked up in agitation.

"What do you want?" He said in his usual drawling voice.

Pansy walked over to the bed and sat down near where Draco's feet lay, she was dressed just as revealing as she did the other day and was staring at him oddly, "I wanted to talk, you still seem down about something."

Draco rolled his eyes and glared at her, "I don't want to talk to _you _about it."

"But Draco..." Pansy leaned over quickly and kissed him full on the lips.

Draco sat up quickly and pushed Pansy away, "What do you think you're doing! Get the hell away from me!" He glared at her loathingly.

When she didn't move he slammed his fist on the side of the wall, "Get out of here! Now!"

Pansy got up off the floor and left the room quickly.

* * *

The next day they met up again at the same time as usual and this while they both decided to try and talk it out, in order to try and understand.

Draco sat slowly beside Harry, once again the Gryffindor was there before him. They both weren't sure of what to do or what to say to one another.

"I still would like us to be friends." Draco started first this time but he refused to look at Harry in the face.

"You didn't seem like you wanted to before, _Malfoy_." Harry replied back.

"I just needed some time to think, Harry." Draco looked up finally to stare Harry in the eyes, "And I have. I still have feelings for you."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked away, "I'm sure you do; after all... I am 'famous'."

Draco gasped, he stared at Harry as if that were the most outlandish thing he'd ever heard, "Harry, I never thought of you like that!"

"I'm sure you didn't." The Gryffindor turned and stood up from the couch, "Flashing me around like I was money. I should've known you didn't really love me."

"But I did, I still do!"

"Stop lying!" Harry turned and stared Draco down, "You never loved me! How could you've? You're such a _heartless bastard_, how could you do this to me? And now you're sitting here acting like you never said any of that stuff, when you did!"

The blond Slytherin stood up, his eyes stinging with tears, "I am _not _heartless, Harry! I love you! How could you think I didn't!"

Harry pulled back his hand and slapped Malfoy hard across the face, "Don't ever call me that again!" He turned and walked to the other side of the room where he sat down on the bed with his back turned to Draco.

"... I'm sorry I loved you. I just thought you needed someone." Draco slowly sat down on the couch again, he sat for some time until he heard Harry stifle a cry from across the room. He felt his heart shatter again, "Maybe you do... Even though you've rejected me, I want you to know that I'm still here if you need me."

They both would sit there for another three hours and thirty minutes, subtracting an hour from the nine that they had to make up before Harry decided it was time to leave, he got up and left the room at a pace.

Draco sat there for another two hours, not wanting to return to the Slytherin dorms, he felt a headache comming on as his heart broke into pieces, sinking down into his stomach as he let go of his Malfoy pride and burst into tears.

* * *

"Harry, you can talk to us about it." Hermione said sitting beside Harry, who just shrugged slowly, she put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Or not, mate. Whatever you choose, it's still your choice, and we'll respect your privacy, mate." Ron stated with his eyes held strongly on Harry.

"I'm okay, guys, we just talked for a bit, that's all." Harry looked at them with puffy pink eyes, it was obvious that he had been crying for some time, and a few other Gryffindors that sat around them were watching the three curiously.

Ron frowned as he sat before Harry, "You don't look good, mate."

"What did he say to you?" Hermione asked in concern.

"He just said that he still loved me."

Hermione frowned slowly, "It could just be a trick, Harry. You don't want to fall for that again do you? Maybe he just wants to hurt you even more."

"Like once wasn't good enough." Ron mumbled angrily.

Harry shook his head in confusion, "I don't think he was."

"He's a good actor, Harry." Hermione said boldly and suggestively, "We've all seen that before, he's done it plenty of times in the past."

"I don't think I can resist him next time he says it, you guys. I mean... I still love him," Harry said looking down at the floor, "When he said that... I just... Believed him." He looked up again to look his friends in the face, "I want to believe him... I hope I'm right."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Now, this one ended too quickly, please review you guys! I enjoy them all! And wait for more because that wish shall be granted!

KaKaVegeGurl


	8. An Understatement

Miracle

* * *

Chapter VII - An Understatement

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

It's here!

This new chapter is filled with shock! You won't believe your eyes, please read on and I hope that you all will enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Kaikiki: __"Awww, that's so sweet, well, I wrote another chapter, even though you weren't a hundred people, so I hope where okay there, lol! I'm flattered you want me to update once again, I just hope you won't get bored with this fanfic, I tend to do that sometimes, but I'm glad you're still here, and thank you so much, your review has made me feel a LOT more inspired!"_

_To shola: "Aww, thank you, lol! Yeah, well, you're in luck, because this chapter they do just that, well not the hexing and all, but, you know what I mean! LOL, I've always hated Pansy, even though I love the way she looks in the movie, she doesn't look so much like a pug... Oh well, thank you and enjoy!"_

_To Skyla Gerdes: "No, she doesn't, the little harpy. Yes, it can, Harry always seems to move on his heart and make decisions by just doing so, hence the 5th book. It was dangerous last time, but that's not gonna stop him now, here you go, now you can find out for yourself! Enjoy!"_

_To Holy Snappers: "Oh really? I love answering reviews, it's SO much fun, LOL, enjoy!"_

_To Makalani Astral: "I guess you're right, lol, the whole four weeks thing was a dead giveaway, I guess, please continue reading!"_

_To anonymous: "LOL, here's the next chapter, please enjoy! I really hope you do! Yeah, I liked the idea of Ron/Blaise as well, I think it makes a lot of sense, but that's just me, I could be VERY, VERY wrong, but it's not like I care, lol! I'm still listening, lol, I'm not that rude, I love hearing what others have to say, whether it's bad or good, or insulting my writing or complimenting it, or hating on me or worshiping me, lol, I still like to hear what they all have to say. I agree with you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read on, I would like to hear more."_

_To fifespice: "LOL, I agree in every wait, well, now you can see what happens, read on and enjoy!"_

_To KaeoticNeutrael: "LOL, interesting theory, lol, umm, sorry to say this but... No, a few people were right, I'm sure they know they were by now, give it time and you'll find out. You like some of my other stories too? Thank you! Yeah, writers block kills, it's a very EVIL thing to have, and I had the unfortunates of having it for eight months back there, its very hard to get over, but Harry Potter got me back up on my feet, thank you, please read on and enjoy!"_

_To abbi: "LOL, yeah, poor Harry and Draco, they both hurt so much, anyway, lol, I'm glad you like this fanfic, please continue reading and try to enjoy this chapter as much as you've done the last six, thank you! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala to you too!"_

_Thank you all for your reviews! I was delighted to read and reply to them! Most enjoyable! _

_

* * *

_

MiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracle

* * *

"Can you please say something?"

Draco looked at Harry slowly, they had been sitting in their special meeting room for at least three hours now, and after a long time of yelling at each other, had decided to try to speak once again, "Why? ... Every time I try to say something, anything, you throw it back in my face... You don't want to hear what I have to say."

"I'm sorry." Harry looked down, feeling ashamed of himself, he licked his lips slowly as he could feel they were dry, "I just don't understand-"

"Don't understand what? ... How can you be confused about a decision you made?" Draco could feel his words wavering lightly, he didn't know why he was so angry about Harry pretending he had said nothing, "_You _were the one that chose to break up with _me_!"

Harry stood up, his nose flaring in anger as he got ready and balled his fists, "I did not! That was entirely you!"

"How could you say that?" Draco also stood to stare Harry down, "I loved you, and you broke my heart! I don't see how you could think I broke up with you!"

"Because you did!"

"No I didn't."

Harry turned around, "Give me one reason why I would break up with you, _Malfoy_."

"'It was a mistake; just a fling'..." Draco stared down at the stone floors, "That's what you said."

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did! That's exactly what you said!"

Harry turned around sharply and glared at Draco, "No it isn't!" He looked sadly at the Slytherin he had ever dared to love, "You said that you never wanted to see my face again! That you were just using me!"

"Why would I do that!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from Draco entirely, "To hurt me."

"I'd never want to hurt you!" Draco spat in insult.

"Yeah you would, you already did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Malfoy, please-"

"Harry, stop, I've already told you a million times, I love you," Draco interrupted as he reached over and grabbed lightly at Harry's shoulders so that the Gryffindor would finally face him, "I would never do anything to hurt you."

Harry turned his head to the side once again and took a deep breath, he closed his eyes in thought and then opened them again, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes!" Draco stared at Harry as his hands dropped down to hold Harry's hands in his, "I would never lie to you."

"Then why did you break up with me?" Harry blinked as tears began to surface.

"I didn't!"

Harry swallowed slowly, still looking away, "I believe you, then."

"I'm giving you no reason to doubt me, Harry."

Harry's eyes traveled to the ground for a moment and then, grinding his teeth together, he looked back again and said one word, "Parkinson."

"Pansy Parkinson?" Draco cocked a brow slowly, you could see the confusion painted clearly across his face.

Harry nodded slowly, "I don't know how she did it Draco, but-"

"You think she deliberately split us up?"

"Yes." Harry spoke up with a strong confidence in his voice, he could feel anger coursing through his veins, "I think we need to talk to Hermione."

Draco nodded slowly, a hand resting silently on his chin as his mind began to work out the Slytherin Harpy's reasons behind what she had chosen to do, "She did seem pretty jealous. But before we go, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

He leaned over and pulled Harry into a long kiss, his hands resting lightly on either side of Harry's cheeks as he held the Gryffindor facing him, Harry's arms suddenly encircled his waist as the kiss deepened.

After moments of this Draco finally pulled away and stared down at him, he looked to be quite serious, "Did you feel anything?"

Harry stared at him in shock for a moment and then, smiling stupidly, leaned in and pulled Draco into another deep kiss, when he finally pulled away, with much regret might I add, he murmured a soft, "Yes" to answer Draco's question.

* * *

"Polyjuice potion, duh, Harry, I thought you'd catch onto that as quick as I did."

Harry stared at his smart Gryffindor buddy as if it weren't so obvious, "But do you think she'd really do that? I mean, that seems pretty desperate."

Hermione looked at him and Draco quizzically, "Maybe, she seemed pretty angry at you before, didn't she? How long was it afterwards that she threatened you again?"

Draco thought for a moment, "That day in potions, you mean?"

Harry nodded, staring down at the floor, "About four weeks."

Ron and Hermione both turned and looked at each other in a worried fashion before they once again looked back to Harry.

Draco frowned, "Doesn't the polyjuice potion take _exactly _a month to make?"

Hermione nodded also, "That's exactly what's the problem, this is bad."

"So, we've done it before." Ron stated simply and Draco gave him a confused look.

"So, what do we do to get her back?"

Draco turned to Harry in shock, he couldn't believe his ears, "What do you mean?"

"We're gonna get her back right?"

Both Hermione and Ron looked shocked as well.

"You can't be serious Harry." Hermione started, "There's _millions _of reasons why not to take such a revenge, first of all, it's breaking school rules, second, all of the stuff that's been going on with Sirius Black being after you, it's also against the school rules, those Dementors that have been attacking you, we could also get in serious trouble Harry, think logically, you could get in big trouble, and besides, we'll get caught."

Harry frowned at her, "No we won't, and I'm dealing with the whole dementor problem, thanks to Professor Lupin, and we've broken BILLIONS of school rules before, a few more won't hurt too bad, and besides, I can't just sit here, doing nothing, knowing about what she's did to us, I won't _dare _let her get away with it all."

Ron nodded in agreement, "He is right Hermione."

Draco smiled slowly, he knew fully that Harry was right, and he couldn't disagree, "So... Now that that's cleared up-"

"Draco, you can't be serious!" Hermione stood up and stared at the three of them, she was astonished, "You should know better."

Ron chose slightly to move into the conversation once again, "Well, he is a Slytherin, 'Mione."

Draco stared at the red-head skeptically, "What's that suppose to mean, Weasley?"

"That you're a Slytherin," Ron said boldly, like it was the most obvious thing, "You guys always break the rules."

"No we don't." Malfoy started quickly.

Ron, Hermione and Harry stared at him with cocked brows.

"We just bend them a bunch."

Hermione clicked her tongue at him lightly and rolled her eyes, "Same thing Draco. But like I was saying before-"

"You can't be saying anything, Granger," Draco started with crossed legs, "You certainly seem bend the rules to your advantage, just as much as all of us Slytherins and don't you think for a moment I don't know what you've been up to, I've seen it all with my own eyes. And plenty of times before."

Harry looked confused as he turned to Draco, "Seen what?"

"Nothing!" Said Hermione quickly, giving Draco a look of deep warning, "Nothing, he's not talking about anything, Harry, no need to worry."

Harry looked at Ron, who just shrugged with equal confusion, as the room fell silent the four of them began thinking on what had just happened.

Draco stood up from his seat in the empty Gryffindor Common Room, save for them of course, "Well, I'm sorry to say this to you all, but I have to be going, the other Slytherins will begin to get suspicious if I'm gone too long."

Harry stood as well, "Okay..." He walked Draco out of the portrait hole and was given a long kiss on the lips before the Slytherin set off for his own house's common room.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Thus ends this Chapter!

Thank you all for reading, and please take your time to review, I would love you hear EVERYTHING you have to say! Thank you and goodnight, for now!

KaKaVegeGurl


	9. Once More For Good Measure

Miracle

* * *

Chapter VIII - Once More For Good Measure

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

The eighth chapter!

We're comming very close to the end, though here's still a whole other chapter after this one. Please come on in, settle yourselves down, have a nice cup of yaoi, and I hope that all of you enjoy! Please continue on!

KaKaVegeGurl

_

* * *

To Kaikiki: "LOL, oh no, you'll like what happens, believe me, and thank you, that's very kind to say!"_

_To FreakOnSugar: "Thank you, I shall!"_

_To Makalani Astral: "Yes, they seem to be very slow about it, lol."_

_To Yana5: "Glad you figured that out! I'm delighted, thank you!"_

_To Holy Snappers: "Thank you, and here you go!"_

_To Siff: "Yes I read what you had to say, and let me say, it's really jerkish of you, thank you! Bye!"_

_To moonlit-shadow0x: "Lol, I, oddly enough, think it makes a lot of sense, lol, thank you so much!"_

_To Dark Angel's Blue Fire: "Thank you, I shall!"_

_To fifespice: "LOL, I know, all is fair in love and war, she will pay, but not just yet."_

_To Ember the Squirrel: "I'm sorry, everyone else said they were satisfactory, not my fault you like LOOOOONG boring chapters, I'll try that when I feel like I'm in a 'Clear Eyes' mood. Thank you. Please continue reading, I'm glad you like it so far, though."_

_To anonymous a.k.a J.C.S.: "Awwww, thank you. Umm, many other people have thought Harry to be gay and to pair him up with Draco, but I'm delighted to know that this was the first that you've read, I'm happy now, thank you so much. And I'm also glad that you look at it in a very positive way! LOL, thank you, devour it all you want! I'm sorry that you've gotten to the end, but here's some more for you to read, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you!"_

_

* * *

_

Thank you all for your reviews! I was delighted to read and reply to them! Most enjoyable!

* * *

MiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracle

* * *

"I love you, I do, please. Don't do this."

"It's not what you think it is."

"It is, I know it is."

"A love like this is not allowed, we can't be together."

"Yes we can, we can make it work. I know you love me back."

"I do, Granger, and that is exactly why we need to stop this here, before it loses control."

"Please don't. I can't pretend nothing happened; you can't. What we did, everything, it was all something."

"You're too young, and I'm a teacher, there's no way we can make it work, it's not at all possible."

"We can, I'll find a way. Don't stop it here."

"We'll talk later, Granger... I have a student about to arrive. You don't want to be seen, do you?"

"Don't make this decision without me."

* * *

"She's been gone longer than usual."

Harry nodded slowly in agreement as they sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, making up answers for their Divination homework, "Looks like I'm going to die from food poisoning for the third time this year."

Ron sniggered lightly and scribbled something down, "I'm gonna be attacked by house elves on Friday."

"Those guys hate you." Harry said through a chuckle.

They both looked up as the creaking of the portrait hole on the far side of the room startled them; Hermione walked in as usual, however, this time, she appeared more... Down. Her clothes weren't jumbled up in a mess as usual, and her hair was put back in a tight bun. Her cheeks looked white and soft, and her eyes were a light tinge of pink.

"Hermione." Ron stood from his seat after setting his work down beside him, he appeared concerned... And frightened, "What took you so long?"

Hermione looked up from the floor, her bottom lip trembling, "I-I... I don't want to talk about it." She put her hands up to cover her face as she rushed up the stairs and into the girl's dormitories sobbing, they could hear the door close lightly.

Harry and Ron both exchanged looks before shrugging and going back to the Divination work, they would try to ask about it later.

* * *

"Potter's back with my Drakey-poo. What do I have to do to keep those two apart?" Pansy Parkinson sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with her last cup of Polyjuice Potion, she sat on the floor, her legs crossed in indian style as she surveyed the cup. She then crossed her arms tightly over her chest and smiled wickedly, her eyes flashing malevolently, "Maybe it's time to bring you into the picture."

"Don't do this Parkinson." Said a person sitting close to the plotting Slytherin, he was forced into a full-body binding charm and leaned against the wall, it was Blaise Zabini.

* * *

"I want four rolls of parchment written and turned in by Monday, I want you to list the locations of Hellebore, what it is used for, and everything else you know about it. List precisely what it looks like and what Potion it is used in." Professor Snape examined each cauldron thoroughly before giving both Harry and Neville zeros, finally he stopped and turned around swiftly to stare down at the class, "I want to see Granger after class, dismissed!"

Everyone closed their books in a hurry and grabbed their bags, heading out of the class room, both Harry and Ron looked to Hermione for her permission to leave, they looked worried and had faces of dread as she nodded to them, but they left without another word.

She stood up slowly, leaving her books at her desk, and walked up to where Severus sat, "What did you want to talk to me about, Professor?"

Severus looked up from his seat, he smiled softly before getting up and walking around the desk, he paused for thought, "... Please don't."

Hermione stared up at him, her mood suddenly changing from professional to careful, "Have you been thinking about it, about us?"

"There's no 'us', Granger." Snape said coldly.

"Please Severus," Hermione ran a hand comfortingly down Snape's arm, "Don't do this to me, don't do this to you, I know you love me."

"Granger, I will ruin your life," Severus ran his hand slowly over Hermione's cheek, "You have a great future ahead, I will only bring you down. I don't want to do that to you."

Hermione stood on the tips of her toes, leaning up as high as she could and softly pressed her lips to his, "I love you, Severus, and I will regret it forever if I let you walk away from this. I only want to be with you."

* * *

"He still hasn't gotten up the guts to ask Blaise out."

"Give him time. I know Zabini likes him back."

"I haven't seen Blaise lately."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Now... Let's talk about us."

Harry chuckled softly, he stared at Draco and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on him before answering, "... I like the sound of that."

Draco stared at Harry as well, "How long do we have to make up?"

"About six hours."

Draco raised his eyes brows, "You think we can make up all of that?"

Harry pulled his cloak off and let it fall to the ground, "Of course."

The Slytherin stared in awe as Harry moved closer to him, "Are you sure about this?"

The Raven haired Gryffindor smirked and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, sitting down in his lap, "I'm sure." He began unbuttoning the blond's white dress shirt.

Draco still watched Harry, his eyes running up and down the scarred boy's features, he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, running his hand down the Gryffindor's front.

Harry slowly broke the kiss and moved down to suck on his nipple, his hands roamed over Draco's chest and stomach.

"You sure you've never done this before?" The Slytherin Prince asked as he felt his pants grow extremely tight.

"I'm sure." Harry climbed back up and let Draco pull off his shirt and tie as he himself began on Draco's pants, he worked his hand over the fabric, rubbing his palm over the bulge in the Slytherin's pale black pants.

Draco couldn't help but moan under the massive pleasure, he could feel his breath catch in his throat as the Gryffindor watched him.

Harry may have never experienced ANY sexual activities, ever, but he knew what another man would like, considering he was one himself.

"I don't think I can last much longer." Draco gasped, he stood, holding Harry in his arms and moved them both over to the bed.

As he laid Harry down, Draco couldn't help but stare at the lovely vision below him, he felt embarrassment and damnation run through his mind, he couldn't believe he was going to take away such an innocence.

Harry stared up at him, a smile playing on his lips, "Be gentle, I've never done anything like this before, Draco. Take your time, we have plenty of it."

"I know." Said Draco kissing lightly down Harry's neck, he felt his heart swell in sadness "I know, I'll be easy." He slipped off the Gryffindor's pants slowly, reaching into the table drawer beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lotion.

"I want you to be sure you're ready for this."

"I am." Harry smiled even wider and kissed Draco passionately, he ran his tongue over Draco's lips before pulling away again, "Just... Don't worry."

Draco stared down at Harry, his warm grey eyes watching the Gryffindor intently, "I'm trying not to. Harry... I love you."

Harry didn't hesitate to answer back, "I love you too." He pulled Draco down so he could place a kiss upon his forehead, "I want to do this."

* * *

"You won't ruin it, Severus. I love you, so much. I don't want to move on without you."

Snape ran a hand over Hermione's bare shoulder, "I know, Granger, I do know. I care for you the same. I just hope you don't throw your life away just because of me... And then realize it was a mistake."

"I won't." Hermione pressed softly against Severus, her bare breasts molding against his chest, "I've thought on it and I made up my mind a while ago. I want to be with you."

"I hope you think I'm worth it. I'm so much older than you." Severus pulled Hermione closer and ran a hand through her hair, "You have an amazing future ahead. Don't throw it all away because of me."

Hermione sat up and stared down at him, "I love you, and you're well worth it. I've checked into it and this is what I want. I'm staying with you. There's no such thing that's better." She leaned down and kissed him deeply.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

One more Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Must you all be so surprised? LOL, please continue reading, and review as you wait for the next chapter to arrive!

KaKaVegeGurl


	10. Last Resort

Miracle

* * *

Chapter IX - Last Resort

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

You're looking at the last Chapter, bay-bee!

Please come on in, take all the time you want, settle yourselves down. Please feel free to have a nice warm cup of yaoi, I hope that all of you enjoy the last chapter! Please continue on!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To cabbagehobbit: "Not really, many people have thought of it. And thank you, I try. Things always tend to get sappy, I tried to stray away from that. LOL. I guess I didn't succeed, oh well. What the hell? I actually like how this one's turning out for a change, and thank you. You'll find that out in this chapter. Please keep on reading! As for that little saying, LOL, I bloody thought that that was hilarious! Thank you, have a cup of yaoi!"_

_To Kaikiki: "Oh? You'll feel even more sorry for him in this chapter. And I'm glad that you accept the whole Hermione/Snape thing, not many people did, but thanks! Snape can be fairly attractive at times, I'm more of the Draco fan though, LOL! I'm glad you like my writing, thank you, thank you. My comments? Do you read all of them? LOL. Please continue to read and have a cup of yaoi! Enjoy!"_

_To Makalani Astral: "Sorry it was so short, I have a problem with that, I'm just trying to get all of these chapters out for all of ya'll. Please keep on reading and you'll find all of your questions answered, at least I think."_

_To abbi: "LOL, me too. I'm glad for them, finally they can be happy. Computers can be a bitch some times. Lol, back with the lala stuff? Well, ladidaladida to you too! LOL!"_

_To fifespice: "Slutty? LOL! Parkinson over reacts to things too much."_

_To redfox13 aka __KitsuneAkai13__: "LOL, me too! Surprising isn't it? I must admit it once again, you're good, lol, I'm allowing it! I promise, thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, here, have another cup of yaoi!"

* * *

_

_Thank you all for your reviews! I was delighted to read and reply to them! Most enjoyable!

* * *

_

MiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracleMiracle

* * *

"The Daily Prophet's really losing it these days."

Harry looked up from his spot against the old Oak tree, he furrowed his brows at Draco as he set down his Divination work and sat up, "What do you mean?"

Hermione and Ron stopped their work as well and the blond set the paper down in the grass before them.

Seamus poked his head around the tree, sitting beside both Dean and Neville "Another article about Harry?"

"No," Ron answered quickly.

"What is this?" Hermione pulled the paper close from off the ground and stared at it for a moment, she finally gasped and began to read it aloud;

"Hogwarts Student found dead

"By: Rita Skeeter

"Blaise Zabini, age thirteen, and former student of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry was found dead on the floor of the Hog's Head Wednesday morning. Upon further inspection it was factly stated that he was a victim of the Avada Kedavera. The same attack used on another student from Hogwarts, Tristen Fields, who was also in his third year..."

Hermione stopped reading, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and her face was paled in fear, "How did this happen?"

Draco rolled his eyes and flashed a smile at Harry, "Zabini isn't dead. He's right over there." He raised a hand and pointed across the grass to a spot by the lake. Indeed, standing right there, as clear as day was Blaise Zabini.

Harry frowned in confusion, "Than what's this mean? If it wasn't Blaise then who was it?"

Hermione sat in shock, "How can Zabini be here? The Daily Prophet couldn't make such a big mistake."

"They've already made plenty before," Piped Seamus, who was now holding the newspaper, "All that stuff about Harry."

"But it has a picture."

Draco nodded slowly, "I know, Granger. But Zabini's been here all morning."

Ron looked around skeptically, "He was in all of his classes."

Hermione gasped, "Parkinson wasn't."

Harry looked over to Draco uncertainly, "I don't understand. Of course she's used the Polyjuice Potion before... But... Why would she change into him just to get killed?"

"Maybe that was Blaise."

"Then standing over there?" Seamus asked scooting over to sit in the circle as well.

Draco frowned, cocking a brow at Seamus and trying to ignore him, "Parkinson."

Ron stood up and began down the path to Hagrid's hut, mumbling a short, "I'm going on a walk." before starting off.

Harry looked at Draco solemnly, picking up the paper and handing it back to the Slytherin, "We should let him be alone for a bit."

Draco nodded silently.

"Why?" Seamus asked cluelessly.

* * *

Two weeks later Pansy Parkinson's body was also found; no one knew how she got to London without being noticed.

* * *

"Nocturne Alley. Also killed by the Avada Kedavera."

Harry cocked a brow, "That's odd... What was she doing away from Hogwarts?"

"Says all of her stuff was later found in a room at the Leaky Cauldron." Spoke Draco calmly, "All of it was scattered. Her wand was no where to be found."

Hermione swallowed slowly, "Do they have any clue on who might have done it?"

"Two," Draco looked at the paper, "Either Death Eaters... Or Sirius Black."

"But they said he was in Duff Town." Harry stated backingly.

Ron shrugged and grabbed the paper from Draco, "It's possible, mate."

"Black's after Harry," Hermione spoke in the Scarred boy's defence, "I think Death Eaters is a more possible scenario."

Draco nodded slowly, "As usual, I think Granger's right."

"I need to see Professor Lupin for Dementor practices." Harry interrupted and stood up as well as the others.

Draco waited for a moment after nodding his head thoughtfully, he ran his fingers down Harry's arms finally leaning in and kissing him softly.

"I need to see Snape anyway." Hermione spoke as Dean and Seamus whistled for Harry, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Ron and Harry turned, "Why?"

Hermione picked up her bag, "A question about our assignment." She mumbled heading back to school.

Draco smiled menacingly, "Weasley and I need to see Hagrid about something any way."

* * *

After another week of keeping it a secret, Hermione finally told Harry and Ron about her relationship with the Potion's master, Severus Snape. They, as expected, were shocked; but in the end accepted it anyway. Hermione and Severus also continued their dating afterwards, no matter how hard it was.

* * *

Ron eventually got over Blaise and, in his fourth year, asked Justin Finch-Fletchy to the Yule Ball, they began their relationship at a slow pace, and are still going out.

* * *

Harry and Draco continued dating for years, finally going public, it was Draco's choice. Lucius Malfoy wasn't happy, but Harry delt with that in his fifth year, sending Lucius to Azkaban. Sirius Black was found innocent after his tragic death including a veil. In the end, Voldemort was defeated and Draco and Harry finally decided to tie the know at the end of their Seventh year.

* * *

They would continue together finally moving on with their lives.

* * *

S

S

S

S

S

S

* * *

The End.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

That is the end! See you all! Please review!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

"Miracle"

It's taken much too long  
To get it right  
Would it be so wrong  
To maybe find someone  
A miracle

And all you really need  
Is everything you could never be  
And so you'd give it all  
For a miracle

Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle

You never really know  
What it is  
Not until it goes  
And if it comes again  
It's a miracle

But what you miss is love  
In everything below and up above  
And could she bring it all  
A miracle

Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle

All you wanted was a (miracle)  
All you needed was a miracle  
A miracle  
And all you wanted was a (miracle)  
All you needed was a miracle  
A miracle

It's taken so long to get it right  
Could it be so wrong  
To maybe find someone  
A miracle

Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle

Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle

A miracle

Miracle

A Miracle


	11. Author's NOTE

Miracle

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I thought something needed to be said. ^^; I got a couple of nasty reviews and I wanted to clear something up to both AccountisInactive and meal on wheels. And anyone else that decides to do the same.

I wrote this fanfic 6 YEARS ago, finished it 5 years ago. To criticize it is just completely stupid. Honestly. I was 15.... And 16. Don't judge me. And if you had a problem with the Hermione/Severus thing then you shouldn't have read it, it's KINDA in the description.

_Chapter 9 now up! DMHP Slash, **light HermSnap** "Says all of her stuff was later found in a room at the Leaky Cauldron." Spoke Draco calmly, "All of it was scattered. Her wand was no where to be found."_

Yeah, it's right there. ^ ^ ^

Also I agree that the main story was completely fergotten, again, 16.

I may rewrite it one day but right now I kinda have a life. I'm writing a book of my own and I don't have time fer cutesy HP fanfics. If you were disappointed, read the later ones, there are plenty where this one came from.

Or read the real thing I'm werking on, on FictionPress; under the same name: w w w . fictionpress . c o m/s/2760312/1/Only_Skin

Just don't criticize very old werk that has so much dust on it you could make a life-sized Empire State building.

I'm sorry, but something had to be said.

~KaKaVegeGurl

PS: To everyone else that loved the story, thank you all fer yer support, I did have a blast and I was completely baffled by how many people liked this fanfic. thank you all, still love ya. If you want any other fanfics brought to attention that you'd like to see updated, just ask, or send me a note. I read them ALL.

_

* * *

  
_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^**_

_**~KaKaVegeGurl**_


End file.
